


bloom

by darienrawr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darienrawr/pseuds/darienrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is in zayn this sort of longing that he can not restrain. but he still loves niall, so he holds bits of himself back, in the hope that niall will be the one to run away. in the hope, that niall will do whats right for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloom

if you turn your pretty pale face towards the sun, then perhaps you will bloom. like petals your freckles will sprout and i will attempt to catalogue each and every one of them with the pads of my finger tips. delicate delicate touches so that I don’t bruise you, i am worried even the faintest touch will have you crumbling and I can’t watch you fall to pieces. i can’t even watch myself fail. so i tip toe around you, flee when I think that it’s all to much because, yes I want to love you,

but i know that loving me would be without reward, a thankless task that I would throw you away for undertaking. lets stay as we are in this hazy inbetween place, and i promise you that every time i run away i will come back because you are who i want to sit beside and read aloud every streaming run on sentence that pops into my head. you are every tummy warming gulp of tea I have ever taken. you are my spring and summer and I know that i will leave you eventually, to hide in my own months, the chillier brisk seasons. but you can bet that i will want to thaw, and you are the one to warm me up again.

i'm not worried for me, don't take it that way because i have always been the sort that knows when to leave. i doubt that i can get burned no matter how brightly you insist on shining in my bed. your hair hits my pillow like sunbeams, keeping me from rest but that doesn't bother me i would probably be up pacing anyways. my feet have worn in the wood beside my bed, warm in the sort of way that only you could comprehend. 

don't let me see those marble eyes of yours fill up, you know that i will hold you as you shake but how can i form words with the tip of my tongue when i am tracing them into the strong pale stretch of your back. i like the way that we contrast because you make me feel like there are things that i am better at, even if at the end of the day you are better at heart. 

we can pretend, the way that i always have, that i shy away because I feel things deeper harder longer than others, but you are made up of emotions, and you still smile every day like you are genuinely fucking thankful that the sun is shining, and that I am wrapped around you. you smile, toothily softly sincerely and i am loathe to admit it but i feel myself crack.

you should run away like the rabbit I first imagined you as, when your cheeks were full of food and your hair was fluffy blowing in the wind. dig yourself a hole and build yourself a family and maybe you can survive my months that way. i don't like the thought of you just surviving though, it's much better to think of you living thriving your cheeks as pink as they are when you are riding me, flushed down to your chest hand wrapped shakily around your leaking cock because you have come to learn that I won't do it for you. that's how i prefer to think of you, full up with me and i don't care if that makes me full of myself. i can take around a thousand more jokes about my vanity, and that is sadly thanks to you god how i wish you would stop whispering into my ears. don't tell me how you think about my eyelashes looking up at you when you are alone, i don't care that you imagine my mouth hot around you i don't care i don't care

but don't you think of anyone else. you can run as long as i am on your mind you can run and i pray that you do. i want you to run away from me, but don't think for one moment that that will stop me from begging you to take me along. i would like to bask in your light for as long as possible, soak you up so that my roots will be stronger, and you will be the one that waters me with your laughter so that I am able to grow tall and proud. so that I won't blow away, so that I will be the sort that you deserve, the type of person that stays.

**Author's Note:**

> this is some off the fly prose, no real plot, barely any smut. but it was haunting me, and I had to get it out.


End file.
